Inu lympics
by Destiny-'-Inu-'-Hearts
Summary: come to the Inu-lympics featuring the pervert-a-thon, Sit-us and more. SHIPPO LORD OF CHEESE! is not included. forgive my randomlessness in writing. hope u like! all hail Kirara, queen of cutenesslessness! do not steal! this my story! have fun reading


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything besides what is wrote below this. That Rumiku guy owns Inuyasha, I DO NOT, if I did Naraku would go mad and want pink bunny slippers, and Inuyasha would at least admit he liked it when Kagome kissed him in the 2'nd movie, no one would blame Kikyo cos she's not as mean as you think and Sessomaru, well don't get me started on how much more nuts he'd be than my version of Naraku. For example, he'd eat trees and flirt with Shippo. Of coarse, Shippo would run.**

**Inu-lympics**

This is the Inu-lympics hosted by me, your favourite flea, Myoga! Today we will be seeing events such as the pervert-a-thon, sit-us ( which I of coarse invented from seeing discus tournaments ), cute-arate and the scary-guy competition. So far the main teams with the highest points are Miroku and Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara and the last team Sessomaru and Naraku.

Now over to the Pervert-a-thon. Rules are the first woman slap or glare at the pervert on their team loses. And the perverts are making their moves… oooh and contestant Miroku is going for the classic "will you bare my child" line…and is now making his way to a but rub…. Ooh the first team drops out, its now between teams Sango + Miroku and team 2...and oh! Team 2 has lost to Miroku and Sango! Lets see what their comments are on winning. "YOU PERVERTED MONK!" oh dear, you could hear that slap all the way from china. That's disqualification as Miroku is now perverting on the other teams women! What's their comment now? "nice going hentai."

Lets move on to Sit-us. Each team has to take turns with their hanyou to impress the judges, and how they impress the judges you ask? Simple, every dog knows how to sit. '"THUDD'" "I'll get you for that Myoga!" and ''gulp'' of coarse in this event anyone can activate the s-i-t command at this point. Ok here's the first team, a guy older than I am and his hanyou friend. "sit … takes breath' … sit" well I can certainly say there was no effort in that one. 0 - 0 - 1 points. Next is… oh, oh dear. I have just been informed that in warm-ups, team 2's hanyou has been injured. Lets see if Kagome and Inuyasha can do better! Kagome is taking a rather huge breath and: "SITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITBOYSITBOYSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOW THAT'S GOTTA HURT!!! The judges score is… 99999 - 99999 - 99999 points. It looks like Kagome has broken the record!! And what's this? A wolf demon is running out of the seats and into the arena!! "KAGOME!!! I LOOOVVVEE YOOUUU!!!!!" another fan? Seriously. You think she'd be freezing with all these fans! ""crickets chirping"" what, don't you think its funny? Not one bit? Tough crowd. Here is Inuyasha's reply. "Kagome.. How could you??" eheheheh, here is Kagome's reply. "NEXT TIME DON'T CALL ME KIKYO!! I! AM! KAGOME!! YOU HEAR?!?!" …ladies and gentle-ducks, run. Run for your lives, or else be squishie-fied by Kagome. Now lets go to commercials!

"its me Kikyo here to say if your too lazy to stay dead, then come to my office and choose between being re-incarnated or a walking, talking pottery."

Thankyou Kikyo, and now its time for cute-arate! Fox demon Shippo and Cat demon Kirara are facing tough opponents, Two ducklings from team 2 and a kitten + a puppy. Teams must try to win over Inuyasha and stop him from eating the rice balls so they can eat it. First up is the ducks. Inuyasha looks scared and has apparently taken the rice balls and ran out of the stadium. Ducks have lost. Now that Inuyasha is back upon the removal of ducks, heres team 3, the kitten and the puppy. They try their best to reach as Inuyasha holds the rice balls above their heads aanndd oh! DISQUALIFIED! The kitten has chosen to bite Inuyasha's nose, and the puppy goes for his but. One band-aid across Inuyasha's nose later and Shippo and Kirara are up. If they lose this that means that this has been a waste of time to hold this event. Kirara goes for the cute-est look in history, but Inuyasha simply ignores her hypnotic looks…all hail Kirara, all hail kir- AACHOO! Em, what was I saying? Oh yes, he ignores Kirara and starts to pick up the rice ball- "Inuyasha…." "uh, K-Kagome?!" "don't make me tell you to si-" "OKAY OKAY!!" ''pift or ping or whatever sound Shippo makes when he transforms back to himself'' "now Kirara!" "mew" and Kirara grabs the rice ball! Shippo and Kirara won!!

Now onto the scary-guy competition, and I am off.

Okay that just leaves me, the writer of this thing to say what happens. In this Sessomaru V.S Naraku to be the scariest person ah I mean demon/half demon. First person to kill the other guy wins!!

10 years later

"I can still defeat you Naraku." "actually no-one has killed me yet and I still have half and a quater of the SHIKON JEWEL!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued?….

No offencibles to anyone meant.


End file.
